Products of our Future
by KinkyEyepatchShit
Summary: Ren and her friends get their hands of a sword that's been in her family for generations. What they don't kno is that the sword will start a journey of self discovery into the past in order to save their future. R&R no flames! Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not, and will not, own Samurai Deeper Kyo or its characters. (Sad sigh) Hotaru-chan…

A/N: After much begging from well…the oc's that hadn't existed until now, I'll write it. This starts in the present, our time, with five teenagers living in the dorms at their boarding school. These are, as if you wouldn't be able to tell already, the descendants of Kyo and the others. Yeah, cliché as it can get, aw well. Ren's cousin/uncle whatever he really is, finds a mysterious sword, and gives it to her, telling her it belonged to one of her ancestors. What he doesn't know, is that this sword will start a journey of self discovery, into their own past, in order to save their future. So let's join the fun, shall we?

**Chapter 1: The Crackhead that started it all**

That Friday started the same way Fridays always did.

A loud knock, three to be exact, probably from one of those pushy deans of the dorms, awakens the lump under the covers out of the land of sleep.

Said thumps throws the covers off, revealing a young woman with blood red hair. She stares at the digital clock to her left on the table with bleary green eyes.

"Six thirty? Ugh, it's too damn early," she complains under her breath.

Movement to the right side of the bed catches her eye, alerting her to the nearly awakened state of her companion.

As does the warm hand slowly groping her bare ass through her lacey black panties.

She narrows her eyes, "Takeru."

The blond mop of messy hair beside her shifts, moving closer, and a vague grunt of questioning follows.

"Ger your hand off my ass," commands the redhead.

The searing hot body scoots closer to her until it's up against her back, a face pressed against the side of her neck, two arms wrapped around her waste.

Rolling her eyes skyward, she pulls her arms out from the embrace and sharply elbows the blond in the stomach.

Taken by surprise, the blond tumbles off the edge of the bed and lands on the floor with a thump.

"Ouch," mutters the male, raking a hand through tangled orange blond hair, hazel eyes lidded.

"Ren, that was uncalled for," he says, rubbing his eyes with the hell of his palm.

Ren smirks, "Well sorry. You were having so much fun kneading my ass, I couldn't bring myself to wake you the nice way," she teases.

Takeru grunts in response and sits up, idly scratching his bare stomach, "What time is it?" he asks.

The red haired female rolls her eyes once again, "Six thirty give or take a few minutes. Now get out of here, we both need to change, and don't get caught like a dumbass," she states, sliding her legs over the edge of the bed and standing, picking up a discarded t-shirt on her way to the bathroom across the room.

"I won't get caught," mutters Takeru sourly, locating his own clothing and draping it sloppily over his left arm.

"If you walk down the hallway naked, you will," is Ren's reply from the bathroom, over the sound of running water, "I thought I told you to put your boxers back on last night," she adds.

"I fell asleep," states Takeru.

A loud sigh emits from the bathroom, echoes bouncing off the tiles of the walls,

"Well look for them, cuz the thought of you walking out of here in my panties or something disturbs me," says the redhead.

Takeru rolls his eyes, "What disturbs me is the fact that you assume I'd wear your panties," he murmurs under his breath, "But whatever, I'm looking," he adds louder.

And with that he starts the search for his infamous undies, kneeling beside the bed and peering under it.

After looking through the rumpled sheets, under the desk and in the dirty clothes hamper, he still couldn't find them.

"Hmm where could they be?" he mutters to himself, glancing around the room; until he spots them across the room, draped over the fan on the desk.

"I found them!" he states in a sing-song voice, successfully apprehending them and slipping them on over his slim hips, covering the black inked tattoo of a six on his left hip.

"Good, now get your ass back to your room!" commands Ren, followed by the sounds of splashing in the tub.

With a sigh, the blond quietly slips out the door and down the hall.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I am really tired of school," complains a gray haired teen, a tan toothpick protruding from his mouth.

He towered over his two companions, sporting an intimidating vibe to those who didn't know him personally.

His gray bangs fell across his large brown eyes, the rest tied at the nape of his neck in a stubby pony tail.

"You've said that about six times already Takeshi, shut up," mutters a smaller teen sourly, eyes narrowed.

"Don't tell me what to do you little runt, I'll kill you!" snaps Takeshi, glaring at the other teen in return.

Said runt, a teen with near, short strawberry blond hair, sneers at Takeshi arrogantly, "Not in a million years dumbass."

Takeshi takes a step toward him, "Why you no good little,"

"Takeshi, Nobu, shut up, the both of you! It's too early for this," snaps their other companion, crossing his arms over his chest.

With a short puff of air from his mouth, he blows a few strands of layered chocolate brown hair from his gray eyes and frowns, "You two are so annoying," he states, "Ren-chan isn't even here yet," he mutters under his breath.

"But Haruko," whines Takeshi, but corrects his slip of the tongue after a dark challenging glare from the other teen, "I mean Ryuu, class is gonna be so boring."

The door suddenly swings open, and Ren glides in, a wide smirk on her face,

"Yo," she says in greeting, taking a seat beside Ryuu and setting her bag on the floor. She promptly ignores the scold from the useless, in her opinion, teacher.

"Ren-chan is here!" exclaims Ryuu happily, scooting closer to the redhead and beaming.

"What took you so long? Someone has to keep this damn brat on a leash," complains Takeshi sourly, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest.

In response, the resident brat, Nobu, flicks him off.

"You're such a drama queen," states Ren, rolling her eyes at him, "I was in the shower," she adds as an after thought to his question.

"Thank god it's study hall," says Nobu, relief flooding his tone.

"Yeah, but I've got nothing to do, so it's boring," complains Takeshi once again, propping his elbow on the desk and placing his chin in his palm.

"Quit your bitching and get over it," snaps Ryuu, "before I have to seriously kick your ass."

The door swings open again, this time Takeru comes calmly strolling in, nodding his head in greeting to his classmates, "Hey."

"Glad you could finally join us," states the teacher sarcastically, eyeing the blond critically.

Takeru blinks twice, "If I had known my presence was needed, I'd have skipped getting coffee today," he states, taking a seat on the other side of Ren.

Ryuu raises a single pierced eyebrow, "You really are a dumbass."

"So who wants to let the great Takeshi-sama copy their math homework?" pipes up Takeshi in a loud voice.

"Hey Takeshi-sama, how about you do your own homework for once," suggests Nobu sarcastically.

Takeshi glares, "You shut up brat!"

Ryuu rolls his eyes, "You're so big, yet so fragile at mind sometimes."

The gray haired teen transfers his glare to the brunette, "I am not fragile! What crawled up your ass and died!?"

Takeru makes an observation, "Maybe it's her time of the month."

Ryuu immediately reaches over and smacks the blond across the head, "Don't say stuff like that, moron, what if someone heard you?!"

Nobu sighs, "Look, I think people can already tell that you're a,"

He gets cut off by a fist to the stomach, and the brunette hissing in his ear, "Hold your tongue brat, or I might have to remove it."

Boy, Ryuu sure was spreading the love today.

Ren chuckles at the scene, since they were all at the receiving end of uneasy stares from their classmates, along with the teacher who sat at the front of the classroom.

The teacher clears his throat, "Alright you guys, settle down. I know you all want to talk about girls and all that,"

That invokes many raised eyebrows,

"But study hall is a time to do your homework and study, hence the name," he continues obliviously, too caught up in his own speech to notice that the students were ignoring him.

"About that math homework," pipes up Takeshi, smiling innocently at the others.

They stare back at him blankly.

After a few moments of silence, the gray haired teen huffs, "Psh, some friends you are," he mutters.

"Who ever said we were friends?" states Ren with a scoff.

"I don't know where my homework is, and even if I did, I probably didn't do it," is Takeru's response.

"I'm trying to graduate, I don't need to be dragging along some washed out porn writer,"' states Nobu, leafing through his small stack of homework papers.

"Screw you, you damn brat! I'm a great writer! One day I'll be filthy rich, and you'll be a bum!" proclaims Takeshi.

Four pairs of eyes focus on Ryuu, waiting expectantly for his answer.

"I hate you," he states solemnly, and that was all the response the gray haired teen needed.

"Why don't you go back in time and kill the person who invented math?" suggests a new voice from the table beside them.

Alarmed at such an idea, but mostly curious, the group turn around and are faced with a rather pretty girl with wide blue eyes and long jet black hair.

"It's the easiest solution," she continues.

A scoff emits from the smaller teen beside her, a short boy with ash blond hair and sharp honey colored eyes.

"Yeah, not to mention it's impossible," he states, "You really are a dumbass Kaoru."

"Are you on crack?" questions Nobu seriously, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm pretty sure she's drunk," states Kaoru's companion.

"You guys are so mean!" she whines, "Especially you Rai-chan!"

"I think it's a good idea," states Takeru, earning him several skeptical stares.

"Yeah, there's definitely something wrong with that idea if this dumbass agrees with it," states Takeshi.

"It could work!" protests Kaoru.

"Do you even have a time machine, or know where we could get one?" asks Ryuu slowly.

"That question deflates the girls' excited mode, "Oh, I didn't think about that," she says, voice oozing with disappointment.

Rai rolls his eyes, "We really need to work on your common sense skills," he states.

A loud snort startles the group, and forgetting Kaoru's retarded idea, they look toward the sound.

Takeru had his head on the desk, arms crossed over each other in front of him. He was sawing them off.

"How the hell did he fall asleep that fast?" mutters Takeshi in awe, "He was awake a minute ago."

Nobu sighs once again and shakes his head, "Who knows?" he responds, glancing over at Ren, who had her cell phone in her lap and was playing a short game of Tetris.

Feeling eyes on her, she glances up, "You need something?" she asks, an eyebrow raised.

"Your pet fell asleep," butts in Takeshi, a lecherous grin on his face, "Wore him out last night, huh?"

"What are you talking about!?" shrieks Ryuu, "Ren-chan would never sleep with this loser!"

"Oh I dunno about that," says Takeshi slyly.

Ryuu glares at the gray haired teen and lifts a heavy-duty hard cover algebra book and brings it down upon his head, "NO WAY! ME AND REN-CHAN BELONG TOGETHER!" he declares.

Takeshi grunts once in pain, and face plants on the desk before him.

Nobu outright laughs at the display, "Ha, that's what you get!" but unfortunately, Takeshi could no longer hear him.

Ryuu nods in triumph and focuses his attention on Ren, who ignores the babbling teen.

"I don't like my ideas being ignored," whines Kaoru, pursing her lips in a pout.

"Oh be quiet and do your homework," snaps Rai, crossing his arms over his chest.

"All of you be quiet!" snaps the teacher, glaring at them in irritation,

"Sokaro Ren put that phone down, and you, Okazaki Takeru, wake up!" he continues.

Ren glances up at the teacher with a blank stare, while Ryuu and Nobu try to wake up the sleeping blond, but to no avail.

Rolling her eyes in exasperation, the redhead reaches over and pokes Takeru in the arm twice, before she's rewarded with the blond mop of hair rising, and two sleepy hazel eyes peering at her in confusion.

"The teacher is getting pissy, so don't go back to sleep," states Ren.

Grumbling under his breath, Takeru sits up, rests his chin in his arms and stares at attention or at least at attention for someone like him.

"Just think, at least you have one more year," pipes up Ryuu, referring to Takeshi, who was still unconscious.

Nobu scoffs, "Psh, if his dumbass can even manage to graduate, that'll be a miracle in itself."

The gray haired teen immediately regains consciousness and shouts at the blond, forming a loud long argument between the two.

Even as the teacher tried, and fails, to break it up, Ren, Takeru and Ryuu sit there watching the spectacle.

"Oh yeah, aren't you supposed to go to your uncle/cousin's house today?" asks Takeru randomly.

Ren looks slightly surprised over the fact that he actually remembered that, but then covers it with a look of indifference, "Yep, he's supposed to give me something that's been in the family since way back when," she explains.

"Ohh, I wonder if it's some jewelry, or even an old kimono!" says Ryuu in delight.

"For someone who is female, and dresses up as male, you sure like girly things," Takeru points out.

Only earning him a painful punch to the shoulder.

"I don't think it's anything like that," says Ren, ignoring Takeru's whining, "The only girl-type thing I've gotten is a ribbon that belonged to a great grandmother of mine. I hope it's something I can at least sell," she states eagerly, rubbing her hands together in anticipation.

"So what are we talking about?" asks Takeshi, butting into the conversation.

He sported a bruised, and soon to be swollen eye and a bleeding nose.

"He kicked your ass," observes Takeru, a slow grin spreading across his face.

"THAT BRAT DID NOT!" shouts the older teen indignantly.

"We all know he did, stop your bitching and sit your ass down," states Ren seriously.

"Don't tell me what to you bitch!" snaps Takeshi, still not ready to let the matter slide.

Ren stands, looking intimidating even with her height of 5'5, barely up to the gray haired teens chest, "You wanna go you big baboon? I'll freaking kill you," she snarls.

"Yeah right, you can't even lay a finger on me," boasts Takeshi, placing his hands on his hips.

"You look like a chick in that stance," comments Takeru randomly.

"WHAT THE HELL I DO NOT! Your opinion doesn't matter you ingrate!" replies Takeshi.

"No he's right, you do look like a girl in that stance. Either that, or peter pan, and we all know how much of a pansy ass queer he was," says Ryuu, nodding his head in agreement.

"God damn you guys to hell!" shrieks Takeshi.

"Stop shouting or I'll kicks your ass again," snaps Nobu, having finally returned to the group, only sporting a slowly bleeding lip; which he quickly wipes off with the back of his hand.

"You didn't kick my ass!" insists Takeshi, glaring at the younger teen.

"Both of you quit it, you're giving me a headache," snaps Ryuu, "Idiots."

"Haruko-chan do you need a tampon? I bed Ren will let you borrow one," pipes up Takeru solemnly.

That in turn earns him more pain, in the form of a savage punch to the jaw, "I DO NOT NEED A TAMPON! STFU!"

"Ouch," mutters the blond, finger the sore spot.

Ren shakes her head and smirks, "Who else feels like skipping the rest of the day?"

Four hands shoot up into the air in unison.

Suddenly the bell rings, signaling the end of the class period.

The teacher sighs gratefully and gently places the stress ball back into this desk drawer along with the others.

Running a hand through his now messy hair, he states, "Everyone have a good day, and no skipping class!" shooting a stare in Ren's direction.

The redhead and her companions stare back at him, blank looks on their faces.

They quickly gather their things and leave the room.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what's the plan?" inquires Nobu, shrugging his backpack over his shoulders.

"Huh? This isn't the first time you've skipped with us, is it brat?" asks Takeshi in surprise.

The smaller teen scowls, "All those other times you guys held me hostage," he replies smoothly.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," pipes up Takeru randomly.

Takeshi grins, "Heh, good times."

Nobu glares some more, "I hate you all," he mutters.

"No you don't!" coos Ryuu, ruffling the other teens' hair.

The small blond frantically tries to pull away from the frightening 'male', but that only leads to more sharp tugs of his delicate hair.

"The plan is," starts Ren, interrupting the two in their tug of war with Nobu's hair, "to just get the hell out of here," continues the redhead, a victorious smirk spreading across her face.

Nobu stares at her, "I hate to say it, but that's not a very comforting plan."

By that time, the five of them had languidly marched through the halls, not raising an ounce of suspicion.

Now, they were drawing closer to the back doors, that led to freedom beyond from the hell hole called school.

"Are there any teachers coming?" asks Ren, trying not to look around too much.

"I don't see anyone," replies Takeshi, giving the hall a quick once over.

The flow of students was gradually decreasing, everyone returning to their classes.

Smirking again, Ren pulls ahead of the group, reaches the door and starts to push them open.

But as soon as the doors let out a massive creak, a loud booming voice fills the halls.

"Sokaro-san and friends, what do you think you're doing?"

The part of five pause mid step toward the door and turn in unison to face the new threat.

The threat came in the form of a nerdy dark haired boy with coke bottle glasses, accompanied by two girls in a similar state. The girls held up a sign that read, 'Student council.'

"Well damn, this just craps up our plan," mutters Ryuu, rolling his eyes skyward.

"And what plan is that, Yazawa Ryuusuke-san?" inquires the lame, I mean male nerd, hands on his hips.

"Who the hell is this weirdo?" asks Takeru, an eyebrow raised.

"I am Student body president, Teramoto Jiro, please try to remember that Okazaki Takeru-san!" exclaims the president.

"I think they are trying to skip class, Teramoto-san," pipes up the girl to his left.

"I can see that!" he snaps, "I demand you return to your classes before I alert the teachers!" he continues.

"How about you go back to class, before you get your ass kicked," suggests Takeshi, crossing his arms over his chest in an intimidating manner.

"I don't think that is going to happen, Osaki Takeshi-san," replies Teramoto hurriedly.

"If they wanted, you'd be hanging from the flag pole by your underwear faster than you can say banzai," states Nobu seriously.

"Harada-Nobu-san, I cannot even begin to see the reason you, an honor student, would associate yourself with these hooligans," says Teramoto, changing the subject.

Nobu scowls, "They may not be that great for company, but who I associate myself with is none of your business," he states.

"I dunno if it's just me, but that just sounded like we were having a giant orgy or something," pipes up Takeru, earning him a kick to the stomach, and alarmed stares.

"Anyway," continues Nobu, casting a wary eye toward the other blond, "beat it before I take it upon myself to beat the shit out of you," he snaps.

"Whatever, he's an idiot, let's just go," says Ren, stepping through the doors without a second glance at the nerd squad.

"Take one more step and you're all suspended!" threatens Teramoto.

There's a moment of silence between the five teens, only to be broken by obnoxious laughter,

"Psh, yeah right!" exclaims Takeshi, throwing his head back and hooting loudly.

"That's a good one," adds Ryuu, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye.

"He really is an idiot," pipes up Takeru.

"So are you," says Nobu snickering, provoking the other blond into a pout.

Ren smirks, "Do your research next time, maybe you won't make such an ass of yourself," she states, and with a turn on her heels, she was charging down the walkway outside, her four companions following.

'THIS ISN'T OVER!" screams Teramoto, "I'll get you Sokaro Ren!"

A door down the hall opens, a teacher peeks her head out, "Get back to class Teramoto! Just because you're student president doesn't mean you can afford to skip class!" she snaps, holding up a massive book threateningly.

"Grumbling under his breath, the student president and the two nerd girls march back to class, vowing revenge on Sokaro Ren and her hooligan friends.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

XD end first chapter. So what did ya think? I tried to make that as painless as possible.

So the end, the whole student council thing, was inspired by episode 13 of Fruits Basket. I love Hatsuharu. (giggles) so the next chapter will be up eventually, stay tuned, don't flame, and all that. Ja ne!

HotIceRed


	2. Chapter 2:What the hell!  what is this?

Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep stating that I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo? Che, fine, I'll say it again. I don't own it.

A/N: Hey everyone, it's been awhile, ne? Sorry it took so long, was kinda working on another SDK fic, (psst you should check it out) and got sidetracked. Last I left off, The teens had just skipped school, and are heading off to wherever. All I can say about this chapter is, man, the fun sure begins.

**Chapter 2: What the hell kinda gift is this?!**

"And just what the hell is this?" asks Ren, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Well it's a sword of course," states the older man, running a hand through his dark blond hair.

"I can see that smartass, what I mean is, why give this to me? It's rusty and dusty, and not to mention," the redhead leans down and takes a whiff of the sword.

Immediately after, she sneezes and stands upright, "It stinks!"

Sighing, the blond man lifts the sword and gently unsheathes it, the iron sliding against the black sheath resulting in a 'shiing' sound.

"This sword belonged to a great grand father of yours," he explains.

"Was he a samurai or something?" asks Ren, staring at him, and the sword, with interest.

"Yes, he was a very powerful one," replies the blond.

"You're not just making this bullshit up, are you Yuu?" questions the redhead skeptically.

"You really don't think of me very highly," mutters Yuu.

Ren smirks, "Hell no. But at least I can cut people with this."

Yuu's eyes widen, "No no no you cannot kill people with this!" he exclaims.

Ren's smirk now widens in an impossible vicious smirk, "Who ever said anything about killing people?"

The blond sighs wearily, "No chopping off limbs, stabbing, cutting off fingers, toes, ears, tongues or clothing," he lists off.

Ren scowls, "Damn, you take the fun out of everything!" she snaps, jabbing a finger at the sword.

"You're going to be the death of me, I can feel it," states Yuu quietly.

The redhead huffs, "Che, whatever. Your death is gonna be something stupid, like tripping over an open Swiss army knife and impaling yourself on it, or getting decapitated by a ceiling fan."

"I don't know whether to be proud of your creativity or disturbed by it," mutters Yuu.

Ren shrugs, "Proud of it. Anyway, I think I'm going to call the others and see if they can come over."

The blond nods slowly, "I guess it's alright, as long as you guys don't burn down the kitchen, have an orgy in my bedroom, eat all my food, meaning the cheese curls are off limits. Also, no sex whatsoever in my house," he lists off again.

Ren chuckles, turning her back on him and starting to walk away, "I'm not making any promises."

Yuu groans in disappointment as she walks inside the house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Long pale slender fingers slowly trace the sides of the pure white tea cup, savoring the warmth the liquid inside radiated.

"Oniichan!" snaps the sharp voice of a child sitting nearby.

Hazel eyes blink rapidly, "Eh?" a confused expression on his face.

The child, a little girl of no more than eight years, pouts at him, "Takeru-nii, you're spacing out and your tea is getting cold," she replies.

"Sorry Yukari-chan, I was just thinking about stuff," says Takeru.

Yukari grins, "About Ren-oneechan?" she asks teasingly.

The blond stares back at her blankly, "No, of course not."

"To make u p for ignoring me, you have to fix my hair!" she proclaims.

Rolling his eyes, Takeru scoots closer to her, taking strands of chocolate brown hair and twisting it.

"Hey, Oniichan?" asks the girl hesitantly.

"Hmm?" The long fingers continue to twist and turn the longer stands of hair into a braid.

"Do you hate Otou-san?" questions Yukari.

The teen pauses, "Why are you asking, Ari?"

She fidgets in her chair, "Well I heard some of the maids talking about how Otou-san did bad things to you and your Okaa-san, and you hated him, is that true?" she explains hurriedly.

"Shuuhei certainly isn't my most favored person, but I don't really hate him," replies Takeru.

Yukari breaks into a cheerful grin, "Mmkay! I'm glad, cuz I asked cousin Mitsuko the same question and she gave the same answer. Actually it was a lot longer, but I'm pretty sure she ment the same thing," she babbles.

A single blond eyebrow rises, "Really now? That's interesting."

Suddenly the tune 'Kill all your friends' by My Chemical Romance rings through the air, startling the two siblings (A/N: song I do not own btw!).

"Oh, I guess that's me," murmurs Takeru, retrieving the phone from his pocket with one hand, while resuming hairdresser with his sister.

"Hello?" he says, once pressing the phone against his ear.

"Heeeeyy sexy," purrs the familiar voice on the other line.

The blond breaks into a small grin, "What's up?"

"Ooooh, its Ren-oneechan, isn't it?!" exclaims Yukari excitedly.

"Come over, Yuu just gave me this present, and man it's one hell of a present," replies the redhead.

"What is it?" asks Takeru, tilting his head to the side.

Ren chuckles, "You're gonna have to find out once you get here," she says.

Sighing, the blond takes a hair band and wraps it around the newly finished braid.

"I'll be there soon."

"Cool," chirps Ren, "the others are already here, Takeshi was quick to raid Yuu's fridge. He's gonna be pissed as hell."

"I'm surprised I haven't heard arguing," comments the blond.

"That's cuz everyone is preoccupied with food," explains the redhead.

"Hmm, good plan. Well I'll see you guys in a bit. Later."

"Bye." They hang up quickly.

"You're gonna see Ren-oneechan and the others then?" asks Yukari eagerly.

The blond nods, "Yeah, I'll be back eventually," he stands, and strolls over to the door.

"Use protection!" the girl calls after her brother.

Takeru stops, "I'm not even going to ask," he mutters, and continues on his way.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is it?" asks Takeshi, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"Yep. For some reason Yuu felt I'd want or need this piece of crap," replies Ren.

"So glad I found these," pipes up Takeru randomly, plunging his hand back into the bag of cheese curls.

"That's…great Takeru, really," states Ryuu slowly, rolling his eyes.

"This is a really old sword, probably dating back to the-" Nobu's analysis is cut off.

"No one give a shit brat," snaps Takeshi.

The smaller teen glares at him, "Who asked you asshole?" he retorts, eyes narrowed.

Suddenly Yuu appears at the scene, "Who the hell took my cheese curls?" he demands solemnly, gazing about the group.

He gets a whiff of cheese, and his gaze follows the scent, where Takeru sat in a lawn chair, ridding his fingers from a suspicious orange/yellow tint with a long pink tongue.

"AHA!" exclaims the older blond, pointing an accusing finger at the dazed teen, who glances up, "Eh?"

"You're the one who took them!" hisses Yuu.

"Course I didn't. Do you see a bag here?" replies Takeru innocently.

"YOU'RE LICKING THE CHEESE FROM YOUR FINGERS YOU BASTARD!" snarls Yuu.

"It's all in your head," states Takeru seriously, earning snickers from his companions, who couldn't bring themselves to assist Ren's guardian.

Just as Yuu starts to advance on the space-case, a wad of bills gets thrust under his nose.

"Go buy yourself something nice," says Ren, then turns her attention back to the others without a second glance.

Yuu takes a closer look at the wad of bills, and makes a discovery,

"THIS IS MONOPOLY MONEY!"

"Anyway, do you guys think I should hang this up in my room?" asks Ren, ignoring the fuming blond.

"Maybe not, cuz what if it falls? It'll either kill you or cause major damage," replies Takeshi.

"He's got a good point," says Nobu, "Just put it in the corner of your room or something," he suggests.

In an angry huff, Yuu marches away, crumpling the monopoly money in hand.

Once he had left, Ryuu pipes up, "You're so ruthless Ren-chan," holding back chuckles of amusement.

The redhead grins, "Naw, not really." She pulls up her left knee to her chest.

"Aw, now the cheese curls are gone," Takeru says in disappointment, trying in vain to shake the remnants of the bag into his opened mouth.

The others just stare at him silently.

"So what do we do now?" asks Nobu.

Takeshi picks up the sword and unsheathes it, slowly making slashes through the air, "I say we play around with this!" he says.

Scowling, Ren folds her left leg under her, and reaches for the sword as the gray haired teen was slicing downward through the air.

"Oi that's not a toy dickhead quit playing around!" she snaps.

The door to the fence in the backyard opens, revealing a tall girl with ash blond hair cut to her neck, bangs covering the left side of her face, visible chocolate brown eye narrowed, "Takeru!"

The blond blinks twice, "Mitsuko? What are you doing here?" he questions.

The girl places her hands on her hips and glares, "Shuuhei-sama wishes to speak with you," she states.

Takeru opens his mouth in a retort, but gets interrupted by,

"Ouch you dirty son of a bitch! You cut my finger!" snarls Ren, putting pressure on her right middle finger, rivulets of blood trickling down her wrist.

She grabs the sword by it's blade, careful of it's sharp edge, and as soon as her blood touches the blade, something happens.

A bright crimson light descends upon them, illuminating the sword, great gusts of wind whipping through the air, harsh enough to sting the skin.

"That the hell is going on?!" screams Ryuu over the loud roaring of the wind around them.

"I've no idea, but it's this damn baboons' fault!" replies Ren, pointing an accusing finger at Takeshi.

"What?! It's your own freaking fault!" retorts the angry gray haired teen, "Shitty prostitute-bitch," he mutters, but it's swallowed up by the wind.

"Drop the sword!" shouts Nobu, panicked,

Ren glances at him in realization, and a moment passes, a look of alarm settling upon her features.

"Well what are you waiting for, new years?! Drop it!" shouts Mitsuko sharply.

The redhead glares, "I can't you shithead!"

The other teen stare at her with wide, alarmed eyes.

Suddenly, the roaring gets louder, and with a single long, loud shriek, the light engulfs them completely.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

End chapter. So what did ya think? It's kinda short, just noticed that now. Heh. So Takeru has a little sister, and a cousin, who seems like a bitch so far, right? Hope this will satisfy you guys for awhile, the other chapters are longer, and I'm working on them rapidly, so as soon as I get some reviews, I'll type up chapter 3, which is a real laugh. So please review, no flames and all that. Ja ne!

HotIceRed


	3. Chapter 3:So we're not in Tokyo anymore

Disclaimer: So how long do I have to keep saying that I don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo? Cuz, ya kno, I don't.

A/N: so last chapter was short, right? This one shall not be, you will not be disappointed my dear readers. Hopefully I didn't crap up this story with these next few chaps I have. (Sighs) in this chapter, the SDK characters that I don't own, actually make an appearance!! (Le gasps!) I'll try to have some fun with that. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3: So, we're not in Tokyo anymore…**

A rubble littered courtyard on a sunny afternoon.

Long deep scratch marks cover the stone ground, most likely made by a sword, burn marks scorched the walls.

Crimson light illuminates the courtyard, a single gust of wind rips through the area, and suddenly the group of six bewildered teens appear, dazed expressions on their faces.

"W-where the hell are we?" murmurs Mitsuko slowly, dark eyes peering around the scenery.

"Obviously we're not in Tokyo anymore," Takeshi points out, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Looks like we're in some kind of ruin," pipes up Nobu, "Cool."

"This isn't cool, dumbass," snaps Ren, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You should definitely give Yuu that sword back," says Takeru, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, I'll have to castrate that bastard once we get back," replies the redhead.

"Not to contradict you Ren-chan, but that's only if we get back," says Ryuu.

"Are we even in Japan anymore?" questions Takeshi, gazing about.

"Well, I sure as hell hope so," mutters Mitsuko sourly.

"Hey Ren-chan, the sword is gone!" exclaims Ryuu, pointing at the redheads empty hands.

Ren's eyes widen in realization, "Holy shit, you're right," she muses.

"You didn't notice that before," mutters Takeshi, raising an eyebrow.

"Oi, what the hell are you brats doing here?!" shouts a gruff male voice.

The group of teens now face an ensemble of dirty, scarred men, dressed in strange, to them, clothing, like something they had seen in history books in class. Er, when they paid attention.

"Hmm, maybe this is a tour or something, of some ruin," says Nobu excitedly, earning him skeptical stares from his companions.

"Yes, because tours of ancient ruins make old swords randomly shine and transport us to said ruins," says Takeshi sarcastically, "That just makes a whole lot of sense."

"No it doesn't," comments their resident space case.

"I was being sarcastic dumbshit, duh!" hisses the gray haired teen, eyes narrowed.

"Don't ignore us ya little bastards!" shrieks one of the thugs indignantly, waving a fist in the air.

Ren rolls her eyes, "Whatever, keep your ants on, please," she says boredly.

"Oh great, we're gonna be killed," murmurs Mitsuko slowly.

In response, she gets smacked upside the head,

"Ouch, Takeru what the hell was that for?!" she shouts, rubbing her sore skull and glaring angrily.

"We're not gonna die stupid. Calm down," he states.

"Yeah, this might be a tour," chimes in Nobu, only to be brought down by a fist against _his _head this time, curtesy of Ryuu,

"This isn't a realistic tour, brat, quit bringing that up!"

"What are you brats doing here?!" repeats the thug again, a vein mark popping up on his forehead.

"We don't know," replies Ryuu, taking on the roll of spokesperson.

"Well get the hell out! You're trespassing on the Mibu territory!" shouts another thug.

"I've certainly never heard of the Mibu," states Ryuu, "Have you guys?" she asks the members of the group, glancing at them expectantly.

"Nope, not really," says Takeshi.

"That sounds familiar, actually," murmurs Mitsuko, deep in thought.

"Whatever! You brats are pissing me off. Time to die!" exclaims the leader, hand going to the sword at his hip.

"I have a bad feeling about this," says Nobu quietly, taking the initiative to creep behind the larger members of the group.

"No shit Sherlock," says Takeshi nervously, also taking a few steps back from the menacing thugs.

The stone doors in the far back of the courtyard swing open and a new group enter the scene.

"That sure was a fight!" says a deep male voice, followed by a scoff,

"Sounds like someone's impressed. Worried you won't make it out of here with what little dignity you have, Bon?" questions another male voice, sounding quite smug.

"Hmm, I wonder what's going on here," comments a younger male voice.

_ Benitora's P.O.V (cuz frankly, we wanna know what he's thinking sometimes. But not about Yuya. NEVER about Yuya. ) _

The last fight ended in Taihaku-han's death, at the hands of some unknown enemy, most likely one of the Mibu. But ya gotta wonder, why would someone murder one of their own clan? The Mibu are a pretty harsh group of people, there's enough proof of that.

It's finally time to face Shinrei, the last of the five stars left. This is gonna be one hell of a fight, but I'm not worried. Really. Fine, I'm a bit worried. I gotta stay tough for Yuya-han though, can't let her see me weaken.

Anyways, as soon as we walk though the doors, we don't see Shinrei.

Instead, there's a group weirdly dressed kids being threatened by a group of thugs. Damn do those kids look strange!

The first kid I see has gray hair. He's big and muscled, dressed in a black tight shirt, baggy blue pants and even weirder shoes- they incase the foot! His dark eyes frantically move from us to the thugs.

The second kid is a bit shorter than the first, slim, dark brown hair cut in layers over his eyes. He wore a baggy gray shirt, a sweater on over it, with a hood, dark blue pants and the same weird-ass shoes. I see a glint coming from above his left eye, gray eyes- and wow, it's a piercing!

I finger my own thin eyebrows and wince, that had to have hurt like hell.

The next member of the group was female, woo-hoo, she's pretty cute! Her ash blond hair is neck length, bangs covering her right eye. She's dressed in a button up white shirt, long sleeved, sexy short black skirt and heels.

Yuya-han is the girl for me, honest, but that doesn't mean I can't look!

"Look you idiot," pipes up the other female of the group, average height, and get this: red hair! It fell to her shoulders in a cascade of crimson.

"We're sorry for trespassing, but we don't need some guy with shit-for-brains to come tell us what to do," she continues.

"Ren, you're gonna get us killed!" exclaims the gray haired teen, waving his arms around frantically.

As she moves back to retort, I get a better look at her. She's dressed in a black and white striped top with thin straps, and black pants that came to her knees. Her shoes? Same as the others. Weird trend. Her arms and neck are decorated with an assortment of silver jewelry.

"Shut up baboon-boy, I'm trying to save out asses!" she retorts fiercely.

The gray haired teen fumes, "You bitch!" he shouts, getting in her face.

"Takeshi…" starts the redhead,

"What?!" he asks impatiently, "Smartass."

"You really need a breath mint or something," continues the girl, waving a hand in front of her face.

"My breath does not stink!" shrieks the gray haired teen, glancing at his companions for back-up.

The four of them however, had their noses pinched with their index and thumb, frowns marring their features.

"YOU GUYS SUCK!" exclaims the gray haired teen again, glaring at them.

"OI!" pipes up the leader of the thugs, tired of being ignored for so long I suppose, "It's Demon Eyes Kyo," he points out.

They all focus their attention on us, and look on in interest.

"You look pretty beat up, why don't you take this special elixir, it works quite well," he says, holding out a vile with the words, 'not poison,' scribbled on the side.

Kyo stares at him blankly, "Why don't you take it yourself?" he states, startling the men.

"So it's poison?" I inquire, already knowing the answer.

"Look Takeru, they have someone dumber than you," states the gray haired teen.

The other teen frowns, while I glare at them.

The last two members of the group of teens were blond.

The one being called dumb was tall and skinny, clothed in a long sleeved shirt, the collar and bottom of the shirt tattered at the ends, a black t-shirt in the same state beneath it, baggy black pants with many pockets, and some strange black leather boots. Silver jewelry are on his eats, neck, and hell, his lip too.

Looking at him more closely, squinting my eyes are far as they could squint (no jokes about my poor squintyeye-ness, please) he looks a lot like that guy me the brat and Mahiro saw a few gates back. The same orange blond hair atop his head, standing in sharp spikes, blank eyes; hazel instead of golden, stare back at his gray haired companion.

"OI DON'T INSULT ME YOU BRATS!" I shout, clenching my fists at my sides.

The other blond snickers, folding his arms behind his head in a relaxed manner, "Wow, who does that remind you of?" he asks.

He's shorter than the others, and pale, dressed in light blue t-shirt to match his eyes, tan colored pants (Now what's up with that?!) and the same weird shoes as the others.

"Heh that sounds like Takeshi" says the brunette, smirking.

"Hey we're the new five stars of the Mibu shitheads, don't ignore us!" exclaims the leader of the thugs, he and his men revealing the armor and weapons they had concealed.

"I knew you guys looked too gruff to be humble Mibu servants," states Kyo, stepping forward to meet them, hand going to Tenro strapped to his hip.

As soon as Kyo unleashes his sword, the taller blond states, "Hey Ren, doesn't that look like your sword?"

The redhead follows his gaze, and stares wide eyed, "You're right! How did he get ahold of that?" she questions.

"Ne Tora, do you have any idea where those kids might come from?" Yuya-han asks me, clutching her chest where Shinrei's waterwyrms were rapidly doing their dirty work; devouring her heart.

Damn, we don't have much time left.

"I dunno Yuya-han," I reply cheerfully, and at that moment, Kyo struck, blood and limbs raining down from the sky.

_End Tora's P.O.V _

The crimson eyed male had struck with frightening speed, rendering all but one of the thugs, the leader, into bloody pieces.

"Hehe, fools. Rushing to their own end," muses Kyo, a truly wicked smirk on his face.

"W-What happened?!" exclaims the leader, scooting back from the crimson eyed man in terror.

"You said you were the new five stars, didn't you?" asks Kyo, "Repeat what you said for that guy behind you," he states.

"What? Behind me?" stutters the other man.

He turns, and suddenly stares up at a tall man with silver hair tied up with a crimson ribbon, piercing amber eyes staring down at him coldly.

"Sh-Shinrei-sama!"

The until now frozen-in-place-due-to-fear teens snap out of it, ruining the intense moment.

"Who the hell is grabbing onto me?" demands Ryuu, eyes narrowed.

She-er I mean he in turn was actually holding onto Ren, or so he thought, as the redhead stood in front of the ensemble as the spokesperson/leader/shield.

"I don't think this is exactly the time for that," hisses Mitsuko in irritation, face paling considerably.

"It's Nobu," states Takeshi suddenly.

"You brat, get off me!" shouts the brunette, pulling away from whoever grasp it was.

"It wasn't me, I swear! I'm holding onto Ren!" exclaims the small blond wildly.

Of course, that response was a bad one.

"WHAT?! get your filthy hands off my Ren-chan!" shrieks Ryuu, positively livid with anger.

Ren snickers, "Damn, poor kid." She feels a tug on the back of her shirt.

Turning, she sees Takeru holding onto a fistful of the bottom of her shirt calmly, "I wonder who that guy is," he murmurs.

Suddenly, a piercing scream rings though the air, followed by the sound of something being ripped apart.

That's enough the stop the argument of Nobu and Ryuu.

Once again, blood rains down from the sky, staining the ground with splatters of crimson as the lifeless body ridden with holes collapses to the ground in a heap.

"Now," says Shinrei slowly, after a short silence,

"Who are these children? I wasn't aware of more intruders," he says, focusing cold amber eyes on them, pointing one of his daggers in their direction,

They stare back at him wide eyed.

"Let's not get too hasty here," says Takeshi, slowly backing away, hand up in a defensive gesture.

"You're not gonna do anything, so can ya cut down on the testosterone?" says Ren boredly, hands in her pockets, shoulders slouched, green eyes challenging.

"You know, an intelligent person would watch their mouth when faced with imminent death," says Shinrei smoothly.

The redhead opens her mouth with a retort, but a warm, pale hand clamps over her mouth, another grasping her shoulder.

"We never said she was smart," mutters Takeshi, crossing his arms over his chest, feeling a little more brave, "Loud mouth," he mutters under his breath.

Ren hears him, and struggles to lunge at the gray haired teen.

"Takeshi, shut the hell up, your comments aren't needed," says Takeru solemnly, eyes narrowed, "The second I let her go, she'll tear you limb from limb, so if you want to live, I suggest you be quiet."

Frowning with barely contained amusement in his eyes, Kyo speaks up, "The six of you (Yeah, don't think I can't see you little blond brat hiding behind the big hairy gorilla) have interrupted our fight, why don't you tell us a story," he stats, smirking wickedly.

"I AM NOT A GORILLA!" shouts Takeshi, seething.

Ren's eyes shine once again with evil intent, and as she moves toward the gray haired teen, Takeru's hand still on his mouth, when he stops her, "Don't start."

Ryuu, having decided the danger was past, for the moment, explains,

"We were at Ren-chan's house," he indicates the redhead, "Her cousin, or whatever the hell he is, Yuu, gave her a sword that looks a hell of a lot like yours," nodding to Kyo.

"Ren-chan accidentally cut herself on the sword cuz shithead here," he points at Takeshi, who scowls, "was playing around like a dumbass. There was a loud roaring noise, a bright light, and before we knew what was happening, we were standing here and those morons were talking shit," explains the brunette.

"Ouch," yelps Takeru, suddenly pulling his now bleeding hand away from Ren's mouth, crescent bite marks on the center of his palm.

"Wait a sec, you guys didn't see that weird guy?" she asks curiously, subconsciously lapping at the blood on her lips.

"If you haven't noticed, there are a lot of weird guys here," pipes up Mitsuko sourly.

"Well yeah I have eyes, I can see, but this guy was different. He had red hair, bright glowing red eyes and he was dressed in baggy robes with a symbol that looked like ying-yang on it. Now that I think about it, he kinda looked like a child molester," she explains.

Both Kyo and Shinrei visibly stiffen, and stare at the girl intently.

"I didn't see that," says Nobu,

"Neither did I," agrees Mitsuko.

"Aww poor thing, you must be weak and hallucinating from the blood-loss," coos Ryuu, draping an arm around the redhead's shoulder and shooting a glare that promised pain at Takeshi.

"You still haven't told us where you're from," insists a large man with silver hair and an eyepatch, arms crossed over his chest.

"What year is it?" inquires Takeshi, suspecting something foul to play.

The members of Kyo's group, plus Shinrei, stare at him as if he were crazy.

"It's 1604," replies a strawberry blond man with his eyes closed, fingers clasping his chin in a somewhat intelligent pose.

Realization quickly dawns, and the teens stare wide eyed.

"Oh my god," mutters Mitsuko, hanging her head in despair.

"You guys are joking right?" insists Nobu, almost in hysterics, running a hand through his hair.

"Why would we lie? We don't even know you. That aside, what's wrong?" says a blond haired female.

Ren clears her throat, "I certainly hope this is just some kind of drug induced dream, cuz if this is all for real, then that means we've somehow traveled back more than one hundred years through time," she states, crossing her arms over her chest and scowling at everyone.

"No one had drugs," pipes up Takeru.

"Shut up, Takeru," snap the others in unison.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

end chapter 3. (sighs) this is still short, wtf? This whole chapters being short thing is pissing me off. It's like 14 pages written here in my notebook. Mmkay, so the 'child molester looking guy' Ren mentioned, hope you guys can guess who that is. Tora's p.o.v wasn't as amusing as I could have made it, but I'm tired and lazy. I know I switched tenses a lot, sorry about that. Wasn't paying attention. Hope you guys still stick with this story, even if that chap was sorta lame in my opinion. So Please review, anyone with the balls to flame me will be laughed at. Next chap will be up eventually. I've gotten behind in actually finishing it. Might not update every week. Ja ne.

HotIceRed


	4. Chapter 4:I really hate water

Disclaimer: Still don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

A/N: So here we are, chapter 4! We've come a long way. And this chap will be longer, I swear. Thank you, ALL of my reviewers! I appreciate the support, really. This is still in volume 21. I don't think there's anything else I need to mention, if I've forgotten anything, I'll mention it at the end of this chap, or in a brief Authors note (nod)

**Chapter 4: So I really hate water**

"You guys, we really don't have time for this! Kyo-han needs to fight Shinrei, so Ren-han, let go of his sword!" shouts Tora at the top of his lungs.

But he's ignored.

Ren still clings onto Kyo's sword, holding onto the hilt actually, straight faced.

"I agree with the Squinty-eyed one," pipes up Shinrei, "We need to get this fight over with. The sooner you people die, the sooner this can all be done with," he states.

"Shinrei, I kept my part of the bargain, so why don't you call your waterwyrms off?" pleads Yuya, placing a hand to her chest.

"Oooh a damsel in distress, huh?" murmurs Takeshi appreciatively.

Ryuu frowns at him and tugs at his ear, earning pain-filled wails from the gray haired teen.

"Hmm, this is better than any ruins," pipes up Nobu eagerly.

"For the last time, shut up about the ruins!" snaps Mitsuko, glaring at him.

Takeru sighs loudly and proceeds to sit himself on the ground, cross-legged, "This is getting boring," he comments.

"Look here, Kyo was it? I'm pretty sure we can't get home without that damn sword, so hand it over like a good boy and we'll be on our way," states Ren.

Kyo scowls at her, "I'm in the process of killing people right now, bitch, so piss off before you're added to the body count," he snarls, tugging the sword at of her hands.

"Ren we'll leave eventually, so just let go," says Takeru slowly.

"Yeah," agrees Takeshi, "He could kill you!" he adds, rubbing at his eat and shooting subtle glares at Ryuu, who of course, ignores them.

"Shut up moron, the only one who's gonna die here is you, curtesy of me!" snaps the redhead.

With lightening speed, Shinrei bounds forward, daggers drawn, narrowly missing Ren, as she quickly dives for cover, and Kyo, who blocks the blow.

"I'm getting impatient," states the silver haired man.

"Che, as if we couldn't tell," mutters Ren, hands covering her head from harm.

"Damn, Kyo had better hurry," murmurs Bon, glancing anxiously at Yuya.

"I'm fine Bontemaru-san," reassures the blond girl, smiling at him, even though her breathing was heavy.

"Oi Takeru, we should get the hell out of here," says Takeshi quietly.

"I'm over here," states the blond from a distance.

In turning, Takeshi realizes that his classmates had left him standing there looking like a fool in close proximity of the fight.

He glares at them, "You guys were just gonna leave me here?!" he shouts, waving a fist at them angrily.

They nod, murmurs of "Yeah, pretty much," and "Hell yeah," the only response he gets.

"SCREW YOU GUYS!"

Ren sighs loudly, "Those two are morons," she states.

"Well at least they're not," Takeshi starts, but gets cut off by,

"Finish that sentence and I will pick you up and throw you across the courtyard," states Ryuu, "No one insults Ren-chan."

With all their bickering, the teens hadn't even noticed the rapidly rising amount of water around them, until it sloshed against their legs, and they glance up.

Kyo was fighting against ferocious dragons made of water.

"Oh shit," murmurs Takeshi in awe.

"I hate water," says Takeru, eyes narrowed.

Ryuu, Nobu and Mitsuko slosh a bit closer to the rest of the group, splashing water on the still seated Takeru, who glares up at them.

"How the hell are we gonna get home now?" asks Nobu, "I have a feeling they're going to be fighting for a long time."

"Dude, what if he loses?" muses Takeru, standing finally and brushing beads of water off his face.

"Kyo is not going to lose!" shouts an older teen with strawberry blond hair and closed eyes, a fierce look on his face.

"Hey look Nobu, it's a cooler older looking you," Ryuu points out, "Except his eyes are closed, which happens to be cooler."

"This little brat looking dumb aside, where the hell do you brats come from anyhow? You're not dressed like anyone from here, and certainly don't act like it," says Bon, trying to keep his footing as the current of the water starts to force him around.

"We're from the future," deadpans Mitsuko solemnly.

"Yeah, like we're really gonna believe that!" exclaims Tora with a snort.

"We don't have time to worry about that now!" pipes up Yuya, "what about Kyo?"

"Yuya-han's right! Akira, it's time for you to ice this, so we can get in the fight," agrees Tora, the silver haired boy beside him nodding slowly, the water surrounding him turning red.

"I've been trying for some time now, but it's kind of a tall order," says Akira with a bitter smile.

"Oh shit," mutters Bon, "their wounds are bleeding! The water's current is ripping them apart."

He chances a glance at Yuya, and notices her lack of movement, head bowed.

The one eyed man could feel the water dragons wrapping around his body.

Fortunately he gets some leverage, and manages to jump up into the air (cuz I mean, what else can you call it?) and sever one of the dragons in half with his powerful punch. But another one wraps around him and pulls him down under the waves.

The teen assemble around Ren, who frowns, "Why are you all over here?" she mutters sourly.

Takeru glares at the water that had rise, "I hate"

"Yes we know, you hate water shut up already," growls Takeshi.

The blond pouts, "Well I do."

"Damn, I don't wanna die like this," mutters Ryuu, "I still haven't cuddled up with Ren-chan yet."

"Pessimistic much?" pipes up the silver haired boy, dubbed as, 'The Kid.'

"I have a right to be, brat," retorts the brunette.

"I have a name, its Sasuke, use it," snaps Sasuke in irritation.

"Aw, Sasuke-chan sounds a widdle angry, need a nap?" mocks Ryuu.

Yeah, let's leave that issue alone.

"Fool, you can't escape Shinryu-Sui by strength alone. Now be quiet and die first!" states Shinrei arrogantly, and with a flick of his wrist, three more snarling dragons lunge toward Kyo at frightening speed.

With one swift swing of Tenro, he in turn decapitates each dragon.

"Mere illusions can't kill me Shinrei," states Kyo with a smirk.

"You taunt me?" says Shinrei dangerously, "You wish for a more gruesome death?"

"You're the one to die," replies Kyo, "I have a debt to repay, and I'll repay it with your life."

"Well, this is getting intense," pipes up Nobu, completely ruining the atmosphere.

"Wish I had some popcorn," mutters Takeru, sighing loudly.

"You two are really ruining the mood," scolds Ryuu crossly.

The older blond shrugs, "So? I'm wet and annoyed, could really care less about ruining the mood now," he states.

Mitsuko sweatdrops, "I'm starting to realize that you don't quite get how dire our situation is," she says.

"You just noticed that now? Damn, you're about as slow as he is. Meh, family stuff I guess," comments Takeshi.

The ash blond glares at him, wiping strands of her wet hair from her eyes, "Shut up!"

"Hear the wind song!" shouts Kyo, drowning out whatever retort the gray haired teen was about to make.

Slashing Tenro down, he sends a huge gust of wind ripping toward Shinrei, forming a wall of water and tearing up the ground in its wake.

Shinrei snorts, standing atop the water perfectly calm, "Hmph. That's the same Mizuchi as before. Besides, I can see your line of attack drawn on the water," he boasts, and gets ready to move.

"He dodged it!" exclaims Yuya, wide eyed.

"Damn this sucks," mutters Takeshi.

"So that guy is the good guy?" pipes up Takeru, pointing toward Kyo's general direction, since it was kinda hard to tell which was him in the midst of battle.

Hearing that, Bon glances over, "WTF?! Where the hell have you been? Of course Kyo's the good guy!"

"For once," murmurs Sasuke.

"Just in this situation," adds Akira.

Fortunately, neither Kyo nor Shinrei could hear the argument between the teens and the one eyed adult.

"Ridiculous," states Shinrei, causing the arguing individuals to turn their attention back to the fight,

"You're nothing but a"

What he didn't realize was that the Mizuchi Kyo had just released was a diversion, because Kyo suddenly appears in front of him, body angled sideways, Tenro ready to rend Shinrei's demise.

"What?" murmurs the silver haired man in shock, 'so…your Mizuchi was to escape my water, and close in on me.'

"It's not my technique that's impossible," states Kyo with a knowing smirk, "It's me."

"That was probably the most badass thing I've ever seen in person," comments Ryuu.

Kyo swings Tenro down, but Shinrei parries the blow with his left dagger, the force causing him to bed his knees with the effort, the water around them rippling.

"Yes! Kyo!" cheers Akira with a relieved grin.

But the master of water wasn't quite finished yet.

Thought taken by surprise at Kyo's sudden burst of strength, Shinrei manages to push him back, "It ends now!"

The water starts to bubble, and as Kyo launches himself backward, another roaring dragon rises from behind him, jaws wide open, spit-like water dripping from its mouth.

"Damn it, that things' gonna get him!" exclaims Bon, feeling helpless in the situation.

"I wonder if the dragons of water have stomachs," comments Takeru.

Nobu stares at him, as do the others, "He's about to be ripped to shreds by that thing and that's all you can say?"

"Well he does hate water," says Ren, shrugging her shoulders.

"NGAH!" Bon blurts as Kyo uses his face as leverage in order to decapitate that dragon.

"Ow," mutter the others in sympathy, well, those not helplessly alarmed by that single act.

"Huh? What was that?" says Kyo sarcastically, knowing exactly what he was doing.

The Teens snicker quietly.

"KYO YOU JERK!" shouts the eye patch wearing man, "DIE!"

Just as he launches his fists at the foot on his face, Kyo leaps to safety, resulting in Bon punching himself instead.

"Hn, finally made yourself useful, good servant," comments Kyo, now standing on dry land.

Suddenly, Shinrei appears behind him in mid slice (jeez, it's like freaking tag!)

As soon as he leaps ashore, Kyo dodges the dagger.

"A childish trick!" snaps Shinrei arrogantly.

Kyo sidesteps behind the silver haired man, "Shinrei, here comes the real thing," he states with a smirk.

He brings Tenro down, "Mumyou-Jinpu Mizuchi!"

From the water, all that the onlookers could see were the giant swirls of wind and chunks of rock flying through the air.

"Kyo won!" exclaims Yuya joyfully.

"Wow, he did, didn't he?" murmurs Takeshi, impressed immensely. He crosses his arms over his chest and nods solemnly.

"I hate all this damn water!" snaps Takeru randomly, "Grrr, evaporate already."

"Lemme go, stupid reptile!" shouts Bon, struggling with one of the water dragons.

"It's ok Bontemaru-san," says Yuya slowly, "Kyo will get us out of here" she gawks.

Close up of Bon: Blood pouring down his face, teeth biting into the dragon, not really doing a lot considering the hardness of its scales.

"How'd that happen?" asks Takeshi

"That's nasty," comments Ryuu, wrinkling his nose in distaste.

"Better than all this water," complains Takeru bitterly.

"Shut up about all the water!" shouts an angry Tora, an angry vein popping up on his forehead.

"Chill out man," advises Nobu, "And Takeru, shut up already about the water, you hate it, we know," he adds.

"This is Kyo's blood ya know," says Bon, "It poured down on me when he stepped on me. Bastard hasn't gotten any breaks between all these fights," he explains.

Yuya gasps in shock, "He's bleeding so much."

"Shit, I can't die yet!" pipes up Takeshi restlessly, "I still haven't written my masterpiece yet!"

The other teens roll their eyes at him.

"Putting your need to interrupt our dramatic discussions and your pessimist attitude, when this is all over, we're gonna have a nice long talk," says Akira.

"Sure, as long as I'm not wet," says Takeru. He yelps abruptly, and frantically glances around.

"What happened? Are you alright?" asks Yuya in concern.

Takeru stares at her blankly, "A dragon must have bit me," he lies, straight faced.

The others of course, look skeptical.

"A dragon…bit you?" questions Tora in disbelief,

"On the ass?" adds Sasuke, an eyebrow raised.

Ren smiles smugly to herself, unnoticed by the others.

"Anyway," says Nobu, perfectly content to change the subject, "Never thought weird crap like this would happen."

Everyone else was pretty much ignoring him, going as far as to shush him rudely.

The strawberry blond scowls, "Screw you guys!"

"It's a miracle that you reached the last gate," Shinrei was saying from within the mist, "However, the miracle ends here."

The mist dissipates, Shinrei standing unharmed with his dagger defensively in front of him, the ends of it are missing.

He stares at Kyo with amber eyes are hard as steel, "Your Mumyo-Jinpu is useless. You cannot defeat me!"

"Do you understand Kyo?" questions the silver haired man, "It's time for you to die."

Blood pours from Kyo's wounds, drops splattering to the ground.

"I'm sure Muramasa-sama would mourn this," continues Shinrei, discarding the damaged dagger and forming a new one from the water.

"I hate to say it, but he's pretty damn talented," states Mitsuko.

"His weapon turned into water," says Sasuke slowly.

"Is that one of his abilities?" asks Akira.

"Yeah," pipes up Tora, "Sui…something, the power to crystallize water."

"Sounds complicated," comments Takeru boredly.

"Che, like anyone can remember a dumbass name like that," adds Ren.

"Meh, whatever," agrees Sasuke with a shrug of his small shoulders.

Yuya sweatdrops, "Its Suisei-Shou, water star crystal, idiots," she scolds half-heartedly.

Shinrei had now taken up a different stance, standing on the tip of his toes on one foot, daggers raised in the air.

"Is that the same stance I beat last time?" inquires Kyo with a smirk.

"He kinda looks like a crane, or one of those flamingoes," comments Takeru.

"Maybe it makes his attacks faster?" suggests Nobu.

"Reminds me of a ballerina," states Takeshi.

"It looks dumb," deadpans Ren.

Bon frowns, "Whatever it is, it's a dangerous stance."

The one eyed man was right, because after a bit of manly banter with Kyo, Shinrei starts launching attack after attack, each one blurring one after the other.

Kyo dodges each attack with his eyes closed.

The teens stare inquisitively at Bon and the others.

"How is it he's able to dodge?" Ryuu finally asks, "He looks about half head."

"Kyo-han knows this technique from the last battle," explains Tora, "He can sense the Chi in Shinrei's blades by closing his eyes and ignoring Shinrei's moves."

"Follow the Chi and you find the man," says Akira solemnly.

Kyo's eyes snap open, "There you are!" and with a single slash, slices the water user in half.

"Good one!" cheers Yuya with a triumphant smile.

But victory was short lived, as Shinrei's body dissolves into water.

"What?" murmurs Kyo in shock.

"So predictable," states Shinrei, instantly appearing behind him.

He brings his daggers down, slashing Kyo in the back, spurts of blood exploding out of him.

"Why didn't it work?" asks Tora in confusion, as the others look on in stunned silence.

"Kyo you can't defeat me. Your sword can't even touch me," states Shinrei.

"Don't be a fool," snaps Kyo with venom.

With renewed vigor he swings Tenro horizontally toward Shinrei, but the water user dodges it.

"He dodged it!" exclaims Sasuke.

Kyo curses aloud in frustration and continues to slash at Shinrei, but it seemed as though he could see though the Demon Childs' every move.

"Its true," murmurs Nobu.

"Yeah, Shinrei can see through all of Kyo's moves," agrees Tora, "How can he do that?"

Silence follows that question.

"I understand now," says Akira finally, "Shinrei has memorized Kyo's rhythm."

Takeshi snorts, "Whatever the hell that means," he grumbles.

"We each have our own way of moving," explains the blind swordsman, "Shinrei has memorized Kyo's rhythm and has synchronized it with his own."

"So basically, we're screwed," interprets Takeshi.

"Don't say that," scolds Ryuu, "He may be our only ticket out of this crazy shit hole, so he needs to live."

Upon seeing the annoyed looks of Kyo's companions, he adds, "And uh, it'd be so sad without his bad attitude and grumpiness?"

Kyo was crouched on the ground, bloody hand holding a tight grasp on Tenro.

"What happened Kyo? No more mocking words?" taunts Shinrei.

"Argh, lemme go damn dragons," shouts Bon, struggling against the reptiles.

"Yuya-chan, how long has Kyo been fighting?" he questions, but silence follows.

The eye patch wearing man glances over at Yuya, single eye widening in realization.

"AH! Alien larva are bursting out of her!" exclaims Nobu stupidly, pointing frantically to Yuya's bubbling chest, where the waterwyrms were certainly raging.

"Her time is up," murmurs Akira sadly.

"What does that mean? Unlike this dumbass, I know aliens don't exist, so what's going on?" inquires Ren, frowning at not being brought into the loop.

"Shinrei gave neechan these waterwyrms that would devour her heart in a set time limit. And now we think her time is just about up," explains Sasuke.

"Yuya-chan stay on your feet dammit!" shouts Bon encouragingly.

"D-don't worry," Yuya reassures him, "I'm just a little…short of breath, that's all," she says with a hesitant smile.

"Is there anything to stop her from dying?" asks Takeru, "Cuz I mean, that's a pretty nasty way to die."

"Either force Shinrei to call them off, or kill him," replies Tora.

"I don't really want to be negative here, but with the way things are going…" he trails off, brows knit in a frown.

Kyo glances over an Yuya, face emotionless.

Yuya slowly raise her hand above the water and gives him a thumbs up, beaming up at him.

"Well we all know she's got faith," comments Mitsuko, "But can he pull this off?"

"She may act strong," Shinrei directs this at Kyo, gaze on Yuya, "But the waterwyrms will not stop until they devour her heart. At most, Shiina Yuya has ten minutes left to live."

"T-ten minutes?!" sputters a shocked Tora, his body helplessly bobbing up and down in the water.

"You're powerless," continues Shinrei, "all you can do is watch her die."

"I'm powerless? Is that so?" asks Kyo, "Enough of your talk."

He stands, Tenro held at arms length beside him, "I'll show you something amazing."

Takeru stares, "So what's he gonna do?"

"He looked half dead a second ago," comments Takeshi, "He keeps bouncing back too. Amazing guy."

"I think he might use…" Bon trails off, resorting to clenching his jaw, a look of concern etched on his face.

Kyo now holds Tenro in front of him, the curved part of the blade right side up, he smirks, "Feel the breath of the phoenix, Suzaku!"

Ren and the other teens move a bit closer to the adults,

"Is it just me, or is some strange aura starting to rise?" questions Nobu in disbelief.

"There is an aura," mutters Ryuu dazedly, "Its powerful," he adds.

Takeru leans over and pokes him in the arm, "Haruko-chan, are you ok?"

The usually fierce and quick to punish foolishness Ryuu remains in an emotionless state.

Ren chuckles, "He'll be fine, you know with the power he's got, he's sensitive to weird auras," she states.

Shinrei raises of his daggers out towards Kyo, "Your phoenix will never rise again, I promise you that!"

"This is it, I guess," says Takeshi.

"So if he looses, we don't go home?" asks Nobu nervously, "A lot is riding on this."

"I'll take that sword from his corpse," says Ren helpfully.

The adults frown at her disapprovingly.

Shinrei strikes, Kyo blocks the blow.

"What's wrong? All talk and no action?" asks Shinrei.

"He's building enough Chi to use Suzaku," says Akira.

After nearly landing a hit, Shinrei moves a few feet back, "Time to end this nonsense!"

With a flick of his wrists he creates five more roaring water dragons that go charging toward Kyo.

"He's about to release it," says Ryuu suddenly.

Kyo pauses, Tenro held in mid swing, the pure energy around him pouring out of his body.

The energy comes to life, destroying the dragons, all in the form of a giant bird of flames.

"That really is amazing," murmurs Takeshi, shielding his eyes from the brightness of Suzaku.

The bird goes for Shinrei, but the water user forms a barrier around himself with his own energy, daggers crossed defensively in front of him.

His daggers shatter, he's ripped in half.

"There he goes!" crows Tora excitedly.

"I've played enough video games to know it's not over yet, not after that," pipes up Nobu.

Video games indeed, Shinrei's mangled body dissolves into a puddle of water, the real Shinrei couched a mere inch or two away.

Kyo was also kneeling a few feet away, his back to Shinrei.

With a burst of adrenaline Shinrei rises and charges toward his foe, "MINE!"

But just as he closes in on Kyo, able to see the dirt patches on the ying-yang symbol on his back, Shinrei stops in his tracks.

"What's wrong with him?" asks Nobu, "it's as if"

"He's frozen in place," finished Mitsuko.

"Just like with Hotaru!" shouts Akira, startling everyone else out of their thoughts, "Kyo wins! He's done it again!"

Suzaku looms into view, barreling toward Shinrei's turned back.

"Something ain't right," says Bon.

The fire bird collides with Shinrei in a burst of flame and light, nearly blinding the spectators, huge torrents of smoke billowing into the air.

"Is it over?" asks Yuya, but no one answers her as they wait in the water, peering into the smoke.

"Kyo better not be dead," states Ren untactfully, "he's got some explaining to do."

"Kyo's not dead!" snaps Akira, "and you've got some explaining to do too!"

The smoke clears, Kyo sits on his knees, a long strip of land in from of him missing, his arms outstretched.

"Yeah! Kyo wins a" Tora's victorious shout has come too early.

"So that is Suzaku, the divine wind of the phoenix. It's truly a thing of legend, such amazing power," Shinrei drones on within the mist.

Kyo clenches his teeth in bitter disappointment, the others too shocked to make a sound, aside from Yuya who merely murmurs, 'No.'

"Honestly, I'm quite surprised. However," Shinrei appears intact, an arrogant smirk on his face, "the legend ends here. Soon it shall be lost."

"There's no way!" exclaim Nobu and Takeshi in unison,

"He dodged it?" says Ryuu, seemingly snapped out of his daze, "I felt it wasn't as powerful, but it should have defeated him," he adds.

"He's right," says Shinrei, "if you were not so weakened I couldn't have dodged."

"The Suzaku's power depends on Kyo's strength. It was too weak!" says Akira angrily.

"What now?" asks Sasuke, frowning.

Yuya flinches, and suddenly from spews blood.

Her companions gather around her,

"The waterwyrms," murmurs Mitsuko.

"Yuya-han!"

"Are you ok?"

"Yuya!"

"Blond chick.."

"Her name is Yuya, you idiot!"

"Whatever."

"Takeru quit meddling.

Kyo tries in vain, to rise to his feet, quaking with effort.

"No strength to stand? Why Kyo?" questions Shinrei, and launches into a flashback slash rant.

"He really rambles on a lot, doesn't he?" comments Nobu, shaking his head wearily.

"It's quite annoying," agrees Mitsuko, arms crossed over her chest.

"I swear to whatever god that's up there, if he rambles on for twenty minutes about fate and power or some shit like that, I'll walk over there right now and shove that dagger of his so far up his ass, he'll be gnawing on the handle!" growls Ren, eyes blazing with rage.

Tora flinches away from her, "She's scarier than Yuya-han!"

Somewhere in the recesses of Kyo's mind, a nervous Mibu Kyoshiro agrees.

"Hmm you're right, he does ramble on a lot," observes Bon for the first time.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about Yuca"

"YUYA!" snaps Tora.

"Over there," continues a nonfazed Takeru.

"Only death awaits a traitor to the Mibu!" shouts Shinrei, catching the attention of the others.

"He's done? Good," says Akira, "Oh wait, death for Kyo, not good."

"Yuya-han,Yuya-han!" Tora calls almost pleadingly to a trembling Yuya, blood dribbling from her mouth.

"Damn it! Shinrei, come fight me!" roars Bon in challenge, "SHINREI!"

Shinrei stares at him a moment, then brings his hand out towards the water and instantly a dagger forms, "Don't worry. Kyo won't die alone. Yes. I'll kill you all with one blow!"

He raises the dagger in the air, his energy rising, "Suima-Bakurysen, Water Demon Exploding Dragon Vortex!"

"That's a mouthful," comments Ryuu quietly with morbid fascination.

A surge of dragons dance around him and then shoot out towards Kyo and the others.

A single dragon rushes Kyo, jaws clenching around his battered form.

The dragons in the water rage back and forth, attacking from all sides, rivulets of blood spurting from everyone.

"Give up," says Shinrei calmly, "the dragons won't stop until they devour everything in sight," he crosses his arms over his chest, "better to die quickly."

Movement from the corner of his eye catches his attention, something flying through the air,

"A bird?" murmurs Sasuke in confusion.

"What?" exclaims Shinrei in awe, "Kyo can't even move!"

Akira gasps, "No, its…"

"Hey, that's," pipes up Bon.

"What is it? Don't keep us in suspense," says Takeshi sarcastically.

"Must be something amazing," comments Nobu with a shrug.

Ren snorts, "Che, the first attack was supposed to be amazing, and look where that put us. This had better be ohIshitmyself amazing."

The adults ignore her.

"Maouen! The flame of the demon emperor!"

Raging flame shoot out from the figures sword in mid air, destroying the water dragons.

Everyone in the water suddenly come shooting out of it.

"Yuya-chan!" Bon rushes to catch Yuya, who was tossed high into the air.

"What happened?' questions Shinrei.

"We're saved?" asks Ryuu.

"I think my nap did me some good," says a new male voice in monotone, "that was a big fireball, huh?"

The flame starts to recede, a blond figure emerging, "Cuz ya know…I really don't like water."

The blond steps out from the wall of flames, a mop of orange blond hair on his head, golden eyes blank.

The adults (plus Sasuke) stare at the newest addition to the teen in shock.

"Hotaru!"

"Hey…Takeru, that guy looks just like," Nobu trails off.

"Me," continues the other blond in confusion.

_And the final player of this round enters the story, _says an ominous male voice.

Eyes widening, the teen's frantically glance around.

"Did you guys just here that too?" demands Ren.

The other teens nod in unison.

"Hear what?" inquires Akira.

"A voice saying that the final player in this round has entered the story," replies Takeshi.

"We didn't hear nothing," says Bon, an eyebrow raised skeptically.

Suddenly, Tenro starts to glow a crimson red.

"What the fuck?!" exclaims Kyo.

The light becomes a beam and instantaneously shoots toward the teens.

It collides with them; the light shining so bright it nearly blinds the on looking adults, a loud roaring sound ripping through the air.

Then silence, the light disappears.

When Kyo and the others are able to look again without being blinded by intense light, the teens were no where in sight.

"Well, that was weird," comments Hotaru.

"It took ya long enough to get here, dumbass," mutters Bon sourly.

And the battle between brothers began.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End chapter 4. What'd ya think? Ryuu's powers are similar to Akari's I suppose, but he just doesn't know it yet. He's sensitive to different auras thus far. His bloodline might have inherited a 'Kyo's power sense' or something. (Shrugs) lesse what else. Shinrei does ramble a lot, and sometimes it pisses me off, so I had Ren threaten him. She is scarier that Yuya. Hmm, and Takeru whines about hating water a lot, to be expected from Hotaru's descendant. The voice? Well, it wasn't Aka-chan this time, but he does have a bit of influence in the teens going through time. But mostly, he wants them to die or something. Ya never know with him.As for the paragraphs being nonexistant? I've no idea myself. This editing thing is screwed up for the time being. Grrr. So review please, no flames, and tell me if I forgot to mention something in the authors note here. Ja ne!

HotIceRed


	5. Chapter 5:And another actor joins the pl

Disclaimer: Hey guys, guess what? I still don't own Samurai Deeper Kyo. Such a shame huh? I could only imagine all the things I'd accomplish…mwa ha ha ha!

A/N: Wow it's been what, 2 weeks? Yeah sorry about that guys. School stuff got in the way, projects ya know? They suck. But that's no excuse…er never mind. (Ahem) anyway, this chap is really long. That's also partially why it took so long for me to actually post it. I'm not trying to abandon this fic, so no worries there! If this whole chap comes out to be complete crap, my bad. I rushed to finish it, and added some bullshit here and there I suppose. There is plot, again no worries! As a warning, there is some strong language present, so if ya get squeamish with that kinda stuff, I suggest you leave now. (Nods) so here we go! Chapter 5!

**Chapter 5: And so, another actor joins the play**

'_All that time in the past and the only results are wet and bloodied. This plan sure as hell backfired on me.;_

_A tall male figure bathed in darkness leans back in his chair._

'_You brats have to ask more questions and demand answers this time. Grow a little backbone already. Jesus Christ. It's taking way too long to find His heart. _

_A roaring noise suddenly tears through the room, _

'_Find the heart in your time, and weaken the heart in theirs. Then they can find his chamber.'_

A white light flashes instantly.

The six teens find themselves in Ren's backyard, drenched in water.

"I'm assuming we all say the guy in darkness, rambling about 'the heart?" asks Mitsuko calmly, glancing at her companions.

Though wide eyed and trembling from the cold, Takeshi manages to make a wise crack, "Assuming makes an ass out of you and out of me."

Ryuu rolls his eyes, ignoring the newest argument, "Yeah we all saw that. And heard it too," he states.

"So then, that all really just happened? It wasn't some tour of ancient ruins?" says Nobu, running a hand through his wet hair.

"Well I know we're not on crack or anything, so yeah I'm pretty sure that happened," replies Ren sarcastically, eying a rusty Tenro sticking out of the ground in the center of the group, "And look, the sword is back," she adds, none too thrilled to see it.

"I wonder how long we've been gone," muses Ryuu, rubbing his hands against his arms to keep them warm.

Yuu suddenly bounds into the yard, eyes wide and frantic, phone in hand,

"Where the hell have you guys been?!" he exclaims, "I came back outside and you were all gone!" he rants hysterically, "That was four hours ago!"

"Meh, four hours isn't that bad," says Takeru, unfazed.

"Why are you all wet?" inquires Yuu suspiciously, "Have you all been participating in a huge orgy, while I've been here worried sick?!"

"Calm the fuck down Yuu. We haven't been having an orgy," says Ren, frowning at him, "Let's be logical about this for a moment. None of us have any lube on us, I'm sure. And I'd only screw two people in this group," she explains.

Ryuu beams, a hopeful expression on his face.

Takeru sniffles and wipes the snot dripping from his nose with the back of his hand.

"We're gonna go change. We'll explain everything later," continues the redhead.

Mitsuko backs nervously away from Takeshi, trying to cover her chest with her arms in vain.

The gray haired teen leers are her, a perverted smirk on his face.

"You'd better not use this as a chance to escape," threatens Yuu sternly, pointing a finger at Ren.

She rolls her eyes, "Don't get your vagina in a twist," she retorts, and turning on her heel, starts to march swiftly away.

Nobu sighs and kicks Takeshi in the knee cap, then sprints away as the enraged teen, forgetting Mitsuko's outfit malfunction, chases after the short blond.

Ryuu shakes his head incredulously and takes off his jacket, handing it to the ash blond,

"Here. So the dumb porn writer isn't encouraged to use you in one of his 'great ideas," he says.

The girl nods her thanks and drapes the baggy jacket over her chest, effectively solving the problem.

"I'm hungry," whines Takeru, shuffling along like a zombie toward the house.

Ryuu sighs, "You just ate like an hour ago."

"He's a bottomless pit," pipes up Mitsuko, "Haven't you figured that out by now? He'll eat you out of house and home. That's why I never invite him to my dorm room, or even my house," she explains.

"I thought that was cuz you hate me," says Takeru.

"That too," replies the girl.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ew gross Takeshi, DON'T SHAKE OFF IN HERE YOU DIRTY ANIMAL!" shouts Ren, shielding her face from the droplets of water shooting off the gray haired teen as he shakes his body like a dog to rip himself of the water. Instead of using a towel like a normal human being. But hey, to each his own.

"But I'm wet!" protests the teen, voice wobbling with the motion of his body.

"Then use a towel!" snaps Ryuu, glaring at him through a bang-full of damp brown hair.

Nobu removes his shoe and quickly apprehends Takeshi, smacking him in the face with the shoe. This humble porn writer really gets abused, doesn't he?

"Ouch, you damn brat that was uncalled for!" screeches the gray haired teen, rubbing the red mark, complete with traction from the bottom of the shoe, from his face.

"What's uncalled for is your animalistic behavior!" says Mitsuko, glaring daggers at Takeshi, and drying her hair with a towel.

A towel collides with Takeshi's head this time.

He stiffens, removes the cloth and scowls at the culprit: Takeru.

The blond, in his defense, blinks innocently at him.

"Quit goofing around shitheads, we have to figure this out," snaps Ren, pulling her hair into a pony tail. She sits up a little straighter on the bed and waits expectantly.

"Well?" inquires Nobu, an eyebrow raised,

The redhead rolls her eyes, "I was waiting for you guys to start," she glances to the side, "and if you're not gonna share Takeru, you can sit your as on the floor."

Takeru immediately stops bouncing in place on the bed and ceases gnawing on a strawberry flavored pocky stick. Soon it's passed around the room.

Thankfully, most of them were near dry, all thanks to Yuu's hairdryer.

"So what we know so far is something about a heart, one we need to destroy, and the names of a few of the people," states Takeshi.

"And a clan name," adds Mitsuko, "The Mibu."

"Do we ask around or snoop?" asks Nobu, pulling his knees up to his chest. He was currently seated on the floor, back against the foot of the bed, not at all happy about actually being there.

"Both," replies Ren, "I suppose I can question Yuu without him getting suspicious."

Crunch. Crunch. "He's always suspicious when it comes to you, Ren," says Takeru helpfully.

"Shut up Takeru," growls the redhead, suddenly throwing her weight against him, forcing him onto his back. Pillow in hand, she proceeds to smother him.

"As much as I'd love to watch him die a death such as this, we need to discuss this," says Mitsuko, sighing in disappointment.

"Ren-chan's so feisty!" exclaims Ryuu, stars dancing in his eyes, his cheeks flushing heatedly. Fantasies surly flashing though his mind.

"She's scary," murmurs Nobu, while Mitsuko and Takeshi can only nod in agreement.

Ren calmly takes the pillow off of a nearly blue faced Takeru's face, "We'll all ask our guardians if they know anything, mmkay?"

Green eyes flicker to the side, "Mitsuko."

The ash blond looks slightly alarmed, "Y-yeah?"

"Since your family owns a huge ass important company, and Takeru isn't exactly in high standing, it'll be your job to obtain whatever records and files they have on the Mibu," instructs the redhead.

"And Demon Eyes Kyo," adds Takeru.

The other teens stare at him with confusion.

"Where'd that name come from?" questions Ryuu, "You didn't just make that up did you? That mild suffocation must have caused more damage than being dropped on your head as a child."

Takeru shakes his head, "No I didn't make it up, and my mom didn't drop me on my head as a child. That one guy with the crimson eyes was named Kyo, and the other part just came to me or something like that," he says.

"Putting Takeru's delusions aside, what I want to know is why were we sent to the past? And who was that guy who was talking about the heart?" says Nobu.

"I think his name was Shinrei," pipes up the other blond, "He sure talked a lot."

Nobu glares at him, "Not that guy, stupid! The guy shrouded in darkness, talking about the heart!"

"Holy crap!" exclaims Mitsuko suddenly, eyes wide in shock.

That earns her stares of puzzlement. She blushes in embarrassment at her outburst, "oops, my bad."

"What? Did you finally figure out why all this happened?" asked Ryuu.

"Or that you should agree to star in my book? Your attitude may be crap, but you have a nice body," says Takeshi.

A tampon is flung at him, colliding with his nose. The gray haired teen screams loudly, in a voice that terribly resembles a woman's shriek, and scoots about five feet away from the feminine object.

"Leave her alone, no one wants to star in your third rate trash," says Ryuu, "Don't make me reveal your cross-dressing escapade."

"WAS THAT YOU?!" screams Takeshi, frantically pointing at the sadly abandoned tampon.

The brunette quickly dismisses it, "Of course not, I'm not female."

Riiiight.

"What cross-dressing escapade?" inquires Ren, a sly smirk crossing her features.

Ryuu opens his mouth to reply, but Takeshi suddenly exclaims. "THERE WAS NO SUCH THING!"

Ryuu grins, "Two years ago, there was a Halloween party. He bobbed for apples, but the bucket was full of beer. And the rest is self explanatory."

"You got pictures?" asks Nobu, an equally wicked grin on his face.

"That's enough!" snaps Mitsuko, "get details later. We're getting off track too much as it is without all this crap. I forgot that Shuuhei-sama wants to see you Takeru," she says, rising from her seat, "I was supposed to be there four hours ago."

Her cousin stares at her calmly, "Hmmm. Well you're gonna have to go by yourself, I have things to do. Let me know how things turn out."

Mitsuko narrows her eyes at him, "When Shuuhei-sama summons someone, that person goes, even you!"

Takeru pops another pocky stick into his mouth and gnaws on it slowly in response.

The ash blond stomps her foot in frustration like a child, "You idiot! Get off your ass and go home right now!" she commands.

Strange music echoes through the room.

"Oh, that's me," murmurs the blond space, digging into his pocket and producing his cell phone.

"Hello?"

Mitsuko grinds her teeth in rage and mimics strangling Takeru.

"Oh, Shuichi," says the blond, recognizing the voice as his guardians.

"I've been at Ren's house, no need to shout at me," he adds, after being screamed at. He holds the phone away from his ear and covers the top part of the phone, instead of the speaker.

"It's Shuichi. He seems kind of mad," he says to his companions.

"No ya think? You have been gone for the past four hours," says Takeshi sarcastically.

"Just tell the pedo that we went to the mall and then hung out here," advises Ren boredly.

"How is he a pedo?" questions Takeru.

"Oh I don't know, maybe the fact that he practically encourages you to sleep naked, even though he knows you usually sleep walk," she retorts.

Nobu sighs, strolls over to the blond and slides his hand over the speaker, "Next time you might want to cover this part," he states.

"Oops," mutters Takeru.

"Nice job dimwit," praises Takeshi mockingly.

Takeru places the phone against his ear again, "Uh Shuichi? Do you want me to come home then?"

Mitsuko huffs and stands, marching out the door, "Screw this," she mutters heatedly.

A moment later, Takeru hangs up, "He's pretty mad," he states the obvious.

"Yeah well I can see why," says Ren, "just go home and make up some complete bullshit. And don't get raped or something."

Takeshi snorts amusedly and rises, "Well I'm off, mom's probably wondering where I am. Then again she might be drunk, so I'm home free. Later guys," with a casual wave, he's out the door in less than ten seconds.

"And don't think we'll forget about your cross-dressing escapade," Ryuu calls out to him, "I'll send Ren-chan the pictures later."

He cackles as the sound of Takeshi's muttered cursing reaches their ears.

Takeru starts to leave as well, "Better go before he threatens to take my candy."

As soon as he leaves, a moment of silent reflection passes.

"Yeah, he's screwed," states Ren with a nod.

"Mhm," agrees Nobu, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey, when'd 'Suko-chan leave?" asks Ryuu suddenly, "She has my jacket."

"She got mad and left like five minutes ago, and your jacket is right there," explains Nobu, pointing to the neatly folded jacket on the bed.

Ryuu immediately grins and bounds over to Ren, "Yay, now I have you all to myself Ren-chan!"

Ren looks unaffected.

Nobu starts to get nervous, as little hearts flutter around the brunette, "Why me?" his gaze rising skyward.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as Takeru walks through the door he's grabbed by the collar of his shirt and pushed backward into the wall.

"Where the hell have you been?!" demands the man, dark eyes narrowed.

The blond blinks up at him, "I was at the mall," he replies, "and then we all hung out at Ren's house."

"For four hours?!" snarls the other male, harshly shaking the teen from side to side.

"Chill out Shuichi, it's not like I'm hurt or anything," says Takeru.

"And you skipped school?" adds Shuichi.

The blond nods, "Mhm."

Shuichi stares at him levelly for a moment, then releases him, "Why do I even bother?" he mutters to himself, running ringed fingers through his short bleach blond hair.

"I don't know why," says Takeru, staring blankly.

Shuichi glares at him and suddenly smacks the blond across the back of his head, "Don't agree with me idiot!"

Takeru abruptly strolls over to the couch, acting as if he hadn't been struck a second ago, and practically falls into a seat.

"Why are you all wet? Did you brats have an orgy?" accuses the bleach blond.

"Ne Shuichi, have you ever heard of a samurai named Demon Eyes Kyo?" counters his charge.

Shuichi stares at him in disbelief "Don't change the subject asswipe!" he snaps, a jolt of alarm rushing through him.

Seeing as he wasn't going to get very far into a lecture, Shuichi decides to leave it at that, "Che, idiot."

He takes a seat beside Takeru with a huff, "As for Demon Eyes Kyo, I don't think that sounds familiar to me. What, is it a new video game or something?" he asks, already knowing the answer.

Takeru shakes his head, "No, Yuu gave Ren a weird sword and it glowed and sent us back to the past. Like the ancient past. There was this guy named Shinrei, he made some water dragons that tried to eat us and there was tons of water," he says.

Shuichi immediately reaches over and places a palm across the teens' forehead, his other hand over his own.

"I don't have a fever Shuichi," says Takeru, "that stuff really happened," he protests, "I'm not sick!"

"You're clearly hallucinating," states the bleach blond, "you probably got suck over there," he mutters distractedly, "I'd better call the doctor."

Takeru sighs, "Don't call the doctor, it really happened."

'Though I wasn't supposed to tell you the truth.'

Shuichi stands, a determined look on his face, "I'm gonna make a phone call."

"It better not be the doctor," mutters the other blond.

Shuichi starts toward the phone.

"Or a mental institution," adds Takeru, raising his voice.

Shuichi stops in his tracks.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Yuu, where exactly did you get this sword?" questions Ren, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The blond looks up, clearly startled by his charges sudden appearance.

He then slices at his index finger with the knife in hand.

He winces, "Ow, shit don't do that! You scared me!" he snaps, quickly pressing the end of his t-shirt to stop the blood flow.

Ren rolls her eyes, "You're such a big baby," she says, "I've been standing here for about five minutes, watching you be a housewife."

Yuu scowls at her, "I am not a housewife. If I don't make dinner, who will?"

The redhead shrugs, "We'd get it figured out somehow."

Yuu snorts and gently peels the end of his blood stained shirt off his finger and peers at it, "What was it you wanted?" he asks distractedly.

"A giant fork," mumbles Ren.

"What?!" exclaims Yuu, finally paying attention to the girl, alarm written all over his face.

"Where exactly did you get this sword?!" repeats the redhead.

"Did you leave it outside? It'll get rustier if you don't take care of it," scolds the blond, turning his attention back to slicing up meat on the cutting board, rather than the subject at hand.

"Answer the damn question!" snaps Ren, "Where did you get the fucking sword?!"

Yuu blinks in confusion, "It's been in a safe for years, since before your parents died. Written in his will, your grandfather stated that it would be given to you when you come of age. I just decided to give it to you early," he explains.

Ren sighs and leans her elbows on the kitchen counter, blowing stray bangs out of her eyes in exasperation, "Damn old fart would do that."

A moment passes.

"What was the name of the original owner of the sword?" she then asks.

Yuu glances up at her, "His name was Kyo, and he was your great great great plus grandfather on your mothers' side," he explains, "but why are you asking all of this now? You've never shown even the least bit of interest in the family history before." The blond stares at her inquisitively, an eyebrow cocked.

The redhead shrugs, "I'm just curious, that's all."

Suspicion dances in Yuu's eyes, "What did you do?" he demands.

Ren raises her hands in defense, "Nothing. Don't worry."

He frowns, "Now I really have to worry," he says, "tell me what happened."

Ren grins, "Seriously, it's nothing."

The blonds' eyes narrow again, "Oh you're definitely up to something," he says, "just try not to do anything stupid."

Ren chuckles, "I'd never do something like that."

Yuu grunts, unconvinced, "Yeah right."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mitsuko sits in a large cushioned chair in an office, hands fidgeting nervously in her lap.

"Where have you been for the past four hours?" questions the man seated in the leather chair behind the oak desk in front of the girl.

"I deserve some sort of explanation Mitsuko. You show up, without even reporting to me once, and without Takeru," he continues.

He sweeps a hand through his light blond hair, "Well? I'm waiting for an answer."

The ash blond looks up, "I-I fell ill earlier today, and wasn't able to see Takeru today."

A mask of indifference now settles upon her features, though internally, Mitsuko was wracked with nervousness,

'Will you call my bluff?'

"Do you wish for me to fetch him now, Shuuhei-sama?" she asks instead.

The business-man shakes his head, "No, not now. Are you still feeling ill?"

Mitsuko rapidly shakes her head as well, "No, I'm feeling much better. It must have been something I ate at school earlier today."

Shuuhei leans back in his chair, elbows resting on the armrests. Both hands were in front of him, fingers intertwined, "Alright then. You may go now, "he says, green eyes narrowing slightly.

Mitsuko nods, and rises from the chair, turning toward the door.

"Oh, and Mitsuko?" calls her uncle.

She stops in her tracks, "Yes Shuuhei-sama?"

"You would tell your dear uncle if something strange were to happen, right?" he continues.

"Of course I would tell you, uncle," replies the girl, though she doesn't turn back around.

"Just making sure. I like to be informed when it comes to matters that affect my company or family," he states, "Now go on."

The ash blond quickly exits.

She sighs in relief once the door shuts behind her.

Footsteps pound against the carpeted hall, quickly approaching.

Mitsuko looks up, "Shuichi-san." She was surprised, not expecting to see the tattoo artist at the company.

He blinks and pauses mid-step, "Mitsuko-chan. I thought you would have been bothering Takeru by now."

"No, I had to report to Shuuhei-sama," she explains.

"Yeah, after being missing for four hours and not reporting back, I'm sure Shuuhei's suspicious," agrees Shuichi.

"Has the idiot eaten anything weird lately?" he asks suddenly.

Mitsuko cocks an eyebrow in confusion, "No, just the usual crap he eats."

The bleach blond frowns in thought, "Hmm, then what could have caused his hallucinations?" he mutters to himself.

"What? Hallucinations? I admit he isn't the sharpest crayon in the box, but Takeru isn't crazy," says Mitsuko.

"When he came home today he mentioned something about a sword, time travel and water dragons," states Shuichi.

The ash blond immediately pales, 'That idiot told him?!'

"Well uh, they were at Ren's house for awhile. And the mall," she tries to reason with him.

Shuichi nods, "I know, but he insisted he wasn't hallucinating and it wasn't a video game."

Mitsuko's left eyebrow twitches, 'Damn him!!'

"I don't know what to tell you Shuichi-san," she says.

The bleach blond buries his hands deeper into his pockets, "Ah, well thanks anyway," he replies, and stroll away muttering, "Maybe it was the fumes of sexual tension that are affecting his mind?"

Mitsuko sweatdrops, 'He's way off. If anything, it'd be the sexual fumes. But whatever, I have to go find Otae-san and question her.' And with that, she shuffles down the hall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Takeru blinks once he steps downstairs, his guardian nowhere in site.

"Shuichi?" he calls, hazel gaze flickering around the room in search of the bleach blond.

There was no trace of him, not even one of his creepy tattoo clients were lurking around.

With a shrug, Takeru dismisses the other males' absence and settles himself on the couch. He notices the remote perched on the armrest and presses the button, switching the television on.

Bright lights flicker across the screen casting an eerie glow on the blond.

And then the house phone rings.

Sighing, Takeru peers at where the phone usually is, but spots nothing.

The phone continues to ring.

Takeru rises from his seat and gazes around the room, searching.

It rings on and on.

The blond now searches the spaces between the couch itself, and finally the couch cushions (A/N dear lord, excuse me spelling please!). He reaches his hand down, and brushes against something; the sound had gotten louder.

Takeru pulls at it, and the ringing gets louder, until the phone pops into view. The caller ID reads 'Sokaro Ren.'

"Uh oh," mutters the blond. He presses the talk button and places the phone against his ear.

"Hello?"

"It takes you ten minutes to answer the freaking phone?!" exclaims Ren heatedly.

If this was some kind manga, be assured, blond hair would be blowing in a large gust of wind from the phone, due to the shout of the redhead on the other line.

Takeru pulls the phone away from his ear and wiggles a finger in it. He decides to let Ren let off a bit of steam.

"I couldn't find it," he says once he returns the phone to his ear.

Ren snorts, "Whatever. Is Shuichi home?"

The blond shakes his head, producing a sigh from Ren.

"I can't see you shake or nod your head dumbass," she states, and the blond could practically see the green eyes rolling skyward.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," says Takeru, "anyway, no he isn't here. He's probably at a strip joint or something."

"It's a good thing he'll never be in charge of one, he'd make you work there," murmurs Ren.

"Why did you call?" asks Takeru.

Muffled breath floods the phone, "I'm kinda bored," replies Ren.

"What am I supposed to do about that?" asks the blond again, idly fiddling with the thread sticking from the couch cushin.

"What you always do," says the redhead.

"Hmm, I dunno, Shuichi could come home soon."

"Look here blondie, get your skinny little ass down here within ten minutes, or I'll come over there, and trust me, you do not want me to come get you," snarls Ren.

"Hey, did you ever find out about Demon Eyes Kyo?" asks Takeru, changing the subject rather quickly.

"Just that he's related to me, if Yuu's telling the truth," explains the redhead, "did you find anything out?" she counters.

"When I asked Shuichi about it he yelled at me for changing the subject and after I explained the time travel thing, he was about to send me to a mental institution," he replies.

A pause follows that statement.

"WHAT?! You told him?! What is wrong with you?!" Ren shouts, resulting in the blond dropping the phone onto the floor.

"Your mom must have been a crack head to have given birth to someone as retarded as you!" continues the redhead.

Takeru retrieves the discarded phone, a pout adorning his features, "I forgot we weren't supposed to tell anyone else about it," he says, "and my mom was not a crack head. She's just mentally unstable."

Ren scoffs, "Whatever. Now you're really gonna get it. Get over here. Right now," she commands.

"I don't have a car," is the blonds' excuse.

"Do you really think I'm that dumb? I know you're lying shithead," snaps Ren, "I will chain you to the bed if you're not over here in ten minutes," and as soon as that last sentence reaches Takeru's ears, she hangs up.

He blinks, takes the phone away from his ear and stares at it, "Well. Someone's sexually frustrated."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The door bell rings, exactly ten minutes later.

Ren rises from the couch, a triumphant smirk widening across her lips. She had won this round.

She goes to the door and pulls it open.

Takeru stands there, hands in his pockets, "I came," he states.

The redhead grins lecherously, "Not yet, but you will in time," she replies, reaching out and grabbing him by folds of his t-shirt.

In one quick move, she drags him inside and slams the door behind him.

She then rises on the tips of her toes, her lips hovering inches apart from his.

Takeru could feel her hot breath against his face, invading his nostrils.

"Ren," he murmurs.

"Hmm?" grunts Ren.

"Have you brushed your teeth lately?" continues the blond. Wow. That really ruined the moment.

She pauses, and glares at him, "Yes I have brushed my teeth idiot!" she snaps, releasing hold on his shirt with one hand and jabbing him savagely in the chest.

"Ouch," mutters the blond, rubbing at the spot with a hand.

"You're lucky I'm too horny to take that comment seriously," she growls, pulling her body flush against his.

"What are you gonna do if the others find out we're fooling around?" questions Takeru randomly.

She scoffs, "It's none of their damn business who I sleep with," she states, finally pressing her lips against his.

And at that moment, the blond ditz didn't think her slightly sour breath was so bad.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Four days later (What did you expect? Another lame excuse for a romance scene? I think not)_

The six teens were gathered in Takeru's room this time.

"So what have we found out so far?" asks Nobu.

"Takeshi looks nasty in a mini skirt," states Ryuu with a disgusted wrinkle of his nose.

"I DO NOT!" shrieks the gray haired teen, rising from his seat on the floor and towering over the brunette.

"So admit you wore one?" questions Takeru, amusement twinkling in his eyes.

Takeshi flushes bright pink, "I ADMIT NOTHING! The great author, Takeshi-sama would never ruin his reputation by cross-dressing!" he proclaims in a loud booming voice.

"We saw pictures, the proof is there. Plus, your reputation was lost years ago," says Mitsuko, trying to conceal her snickers against her hand.

"Anyway," says Ren, "Has anyone found anything out about the Mibu?"

"I went to my family's company," pipes up Mitsuko again, pausing and building up suspense, "but I couldn't find much."

The other teens sigh in disappointment.

"Jeez way to keep us hanging," mutters Nobu, crossing his arms over his chest sourly.

"Well I did find out that there are historical files on the family," adds the ash blond, "they're locked up right though."

"That's pretty damn suspicious," says Takeshi, a frown marring his features.

"Apparently Demon Eyes Kyo is my ancestor," says Ren abruptly.

"What?!" exclaims Ryuu in shock.

"For reals?" adds Takeru, blinking in confusion.

Ren sighs, "I told you that days ago, dumbass. But yeah, that's what Yuu told me."

"It sounds like you don't exactly believe him," Mitsuko points out.

The redhead shrugs, "I don't know. It's pretty far-fetched that I suddenly have a powerful samurai ancestor, and because of a sword he owns, we're taken to the past randomly," she explains.

"Yeah, and we have to destroy the heart, whatever the hell that means," says Takeshi. He grunts, and slouches further down in his chair, "I mean, where the hell are we supposed to find one? A hospital?"

"Regardless, we have to make some sort of plan," states Ryuu, "starting with this heart we're supposed to find. We're probably gonna be sent back to the past, so we can ask questions there."

Silence settles upon the room.

The door suddenly bursts open, Shuichi stands there his hand against the door, "What's going on in here?" he demands, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"We're having a serious discussion," replies Takeru slowly.

"Che, serious my ass!" snaps the bleach blond, "I came home and didn't see the familiar sight of your back turned to me, your head in the fridge, and I got concerned."

"You mean you didn't see his ass, and you got anxious," says Ren, rolling her eyes skyward.

"That's not true!" snarls Shuichi, "quit making me sound like some sort of pedophile!"

"Acceptance is the first step to recovery," chimes in Ryu with a grin, "and less time for the cops to come break down their door."

"You fuc"

"Quit your bitching and get out if you're going to keep rambling on," says Takeshi, wiggling a finger in his ear.

"I want to know what's going on," states Shuichi solemnly, "and why the hell do you have a sword sticking out of the floor?"

A rusty Tenro was in the middle of the room, blade impaling the floor.

"Like I said, we're having a serious discussion," says Takeru, "ancient weapons randomly appearing in modern times…or something like that."

"That was the worse excuse ever," growls Shuichi, eye twitching with irritation.

"I have to agree," says Nobu, sighing and shaking his head.

"This dumbass," the bleach blond points at Takeru, "told me you all somehow traveled back in time," he states.

"WHAT?! YOU TOLD HIM?!" screams Ryuu incredulously, "What the hell?!" he reaches over and begins to shake the blond by the shoulders.

"I-didn't-mean-to," mutters Takeru, voice wobbling as he continues to be shaken.

"Now he probably thinks we're on drugs," Nobu mournfully declares, "if word gets out, there goes my scholarship to a good college."

"No, he thinks Takeru ate something weird," says Mitsuko calmly.

"You knew?" asks the strawberry blond, eyes wide.

"I ran into Shuichi-san a few days ago, and he asked me about it," She explains, "I pretended I knew nothing."

The two were oblivious to the argument at hand.

"If you brats needed help, all you had to do was come talk to me!" shouts Shuichi.

"It's none of your business, you just butted your big nose in because the object of your pedophilia was involved," Ren retorts.

"I am not a fucking pedophile!" snaps the bleach blond, "but being his guardian, I would like to be informed when it comes to trouble you morons get into."

He takes a deep calming breath, "Now. What kind of drugs are you kids taking?" he asks.

Ryuu rolls his eyes, while Ren scowls, "I speak for myself when I saw I'm not taking drugs."

"Jesus Christ, abandon us much!?" exclaims Takeshi, "None of us are on drugs!"

Shuichi stuffs his hands into his pockets, "Then how do you explain sudden belief in time travel?"

"Well there was this one girl in our class…"pipes up Takeru.

"You're the one who blabbed about all this, your speaking privileges are here by revoked!" growls Ryuu, throwing a dirty sock at him.

It bounces off his nose and tumbles to the floor.

"Where did you find that?" he asks curiously.

"Under the bed," replies the brunette.

"Look, the fact of the matter is something weird is going on and you have to tell me!" states Shuichi.

We're going back to the argument here people. It's gotten quite heated.

"I don't have to do shit!" argues Ren, "kindly butt out before I have to stab you in the eye!"

Suddenly, Tenro starts to glow; the wind in the room abruptly picks up speed.

"Here we go again," mutters Takeshi, bracing himself.

"Ugh, not this crap again," complains Mitsuko quietly, "How will I ever explain this to Shuuhei-sama?"

"There better not be any more water," murmurs Takeru.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" shouts Shuichi over the loud whirl of the wind.

With a surge, the wind blows harder, and the light engulfs the room, a loud shriek hits the air.

Moments later, it all comes to an abrupt stop.

The tattoo artist and the six teenagers are gone, without a trace. Well, except for the dirty sock Ryuu threw at Takeru. The journey seems to be far from over.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End chapter. FINALLY! God it took me SO LONG to type this! (Cries) Well that kinda sucked. Sorry it took so long. Uhm the romance between Ren and Takeru sucked too. (sigh) she's probably a rough lover, as we'll find out next chapter (evil cackle) There was some plot here. Yay! Takeru's dad is an asshole, isn't he? He's the one in charge of the company, and Mitsuko's mom, his sister, is well. A vice president or something. There is a massive power struggle right now, as we'll get to that later. And so, Shuichi joins the party! YAY! Hehe, Ren loves making fun of him. The one talking in the beginning of the chap? It's easier to figure out than you think. If I forgot to address something, let me kno ok? Read and review please, flamers can suck it. If I had one. Cuz im female… (Trails off) bye guys!

HotIceRed


	6. Authors Note

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE!!**

Don't worry, don't worry I am NOT discontinuing this!!! Got things going on, ideas floating around in my head waiting and demanding to be written down, so I gotta give these ideas some room. At the moment I am working on…2? 3? Big story ideas.

So don't fret, Ren, Takeru and the rest of the gang will not be left hanging. There are many more things ahead, including a WTF moment as everyone comes to the realization of their future (and past) kin.

Chapter…6? Man that's bad, I forget what chap I was on. And I just looked at my notebook today…Hehe… (Nervous laugh) anyway, chapter 6 is actually being worked on, it'll be awhile before I upload it, so be patient. Besides, I'm on fall break starting tomorrow, so I'll have a bit of free time to write (if I can avoid my family..)

Mmmm, that's all I have to say for right now, PM if there's anything I forgot to mention.

Ja ne!!

HotIceRed


End file.
